Fourth of July
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: i kind of wrote it as a guy fawkes fic when i got told that America doesn't do guy fawkes so i changed it to the fourth of July!


**so, yea it's kind of Guy fawkes night in Scotland and this fic sore of sprung to mind when I was watching the fireworks display with my girlfriend but them someone told me that america doesn't celebrate guy fawkes night, is that true or is he just playing me?**

**anyways, yea kind of another Faberry fic, which includes Rory who i actually really like even though he was trying to get into Brittany.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing by her locker talking to Rory when a tanned hand grabbed her locker and slammed it closed<p>

"lepricorn, hobbit!" she growled making Rachel turn to her

"what do you want Santana?"

"Quinn wants to see you, she's in the girls locker room, go _now_! i have to have a little talk with irish here, ok?" the boy went to open his mouth but Santana held her finger up "ah nod!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and began walking to the lockerroom, she didn't know what this was about, sure Quinn had told her that she liked her last month which made Rachel think about it, and she realised her liked Quinn to, but nothing had happened, Quinn was understandable scared and Rachel didn't want to push so they were back to frienamies

"Quinn?" Rachel called walking into the locker room, noticing the girl sitting on the bench "hey, are you ok?" the brunette asked sitting next to Quinn

"y-yea, umm i need to ask you something and you don't have to say yes, of course you don't, though i would like you to. I'd be kind of crushed if you said no actually bu..."

"Quinn, i wont say no"

"you don't even know what i'm going to ask"

"yea, so?"

Quinn smiled and nodded "go out with me tonight, please? a d-date, it wont be to like a movie or dinner because i'm not ready for that and i also want our first date to be special, i have something planed, you just have to say yes, only if you want to"

"of course i want to, but wont your mom and dad freak, it is the Fourth of July"

Quinn nodded "but it want to spend at least a bit of it with you"Quinn said looking down at her hands "which sounded a hell of a lot geekier then it did in my head but its the truth"

"ok"

"really?"

Rachel nodded "of course"

"and your dad's wont mind?"

"i don't think so"

Quinn smiled looking down at her feet as she scuffed them along the floor "do i need to bring anything" Rachel asked making Quinn look up at her

"no, just you, i have everything else ready"

"ok, i better get going, i have Spanish"

"sure, i'll pick you up just after it gets dark ok?" the blonde said standing up and stretching her hand out to help Rachel stand

"after i gets dark?"

"yea" Quinn took Rachel's other hand and smiled down at the girl

"why?"

"you're going to have to wait and see" Quinn said frowning when Rachel smiled faultered "what?"

"i feel awful asking this Quinn but you're not planing some kind of sabotage are you?"

"_no_" Quinn said firmly putting her hand on Rachel's cheek "I promised you no more of that Rach, and i meant it! i really like you and i can't stand staying away from you any longer, but i understand why you would think that i was planing something"

"so, around nine then?"

"nine" the blonde agreed pressing her lips onto Rachel's forehead for a few seconds before pulling back "you'd better go and i'll go make sure Santana hasn't killed that Irish kid"

"yea what was that all about?" Rachel asked as they left the locker room

"apparently the dude pretended to be a lepricorn because Brit said if he gave her three wishes she would let him into her pot of gold, and him, being a dude, thought she meant, you know" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and Rachel burst out laughing

"only Brittany would say something like that and not get the dirty side of it"

"yea, well anyways Santana's not happy so she's off to tell him off but she's not going to tell Brittany about him being a poser because, in Santanas words' B enjoys having a pet Irish'"

Rachel chuckled as she stopped outside her Spanish class "i'll see you around"

"bye" Quinn smiled at the smaller girl before taking off the find Santana

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the table tapped nervously against the wood, she'd only just realized she was going on a <em>date<em> with _Quinn Fabray_ and she was freaking out about it

"is everything ok Rachel?" her daddy, Leroy asked bring her attention back to the room and the group of people that where around her, there was her Daddy, Dad, Aunt and two cousins, Olly, who was 15 and Nick who was 4

"yea everythings fine, but i actually have to go out for a bit soon, is that ok, i will be back for the games and movie don't worry"

"sure Rachel that's fine, are you going to see that Finn kid"

"that dude is a douche!" Olly snapped gaining a slap upside the head from his mom "what, he is! he treated Rachel like dirt and i didn't like that!"

"yea douche" Nick said before rawring as his slammed his dinosaurs together

"Nicolas Beck Berry don't you ever say that word again"

the boy let his eyes fall to his plate "sorry mommy"

Rachel put her hand on the boys head, running her hands lightly through his hair "no, i'm not going to see Finn, just going to see a friend"

"ok, honey just be back before ten"

"we're watching lion king Rach" Nick said tugging at her sleeve

"that's awesome, little dude" she smiled ruffling his hair just as her phone went off

"hello?"

"hey, it's Quinn, i'm outside your house, you're still up for this right?"

"of course, i'll be out in a second" she hung up the phone and got to her feet "that was Quinn, she's outside, i'll be back before ten"

"ok, have fun" her dad called as she left the house, smiling when she saw Quinn leaning over the passenger seat smiling at her

"before you get in, you can eat ben and jerry's ice cream right? i've heard you talk about it before"

"yes, Quinn i can eat ben and jerry's ice cream"

"awesome" the blonde said opening the door before sitting up straight in her seat

"so where are we going?"

"i told you, it's a secret"

"fine! but i'll just keep my favorite ice cream flavore a secret"

Quinn scoffed "cookie dough"

"how did you know?"

"i do listen Rachel, even though i might not seam like i do"

"thank you for this"

"for what?"

"for proving that you haven't given up and it was a good idea for me to wait"

"shouldn't i be the one thanking you? you didn't give up on me, no matter how hard i tried to get you to"

"i couldn't of gave up on you, you mean to much to me"

"i didn't think you'd be the first person to say something like that to me"

Rachel frowned "but Finn..."

"didn't say stuff like that to me, to you maybe but not me,the only kind of nice thing he ever said to me was that i was 'smokin'' or 'hot'"

"Finn's a douche, so my little cousins says"

"i like your cousins" Quinn said glancing over at Rachel, smiling

"yea, me to" Rachel smiled as the car stopped, the brunette looked around seeing that they where on the cliff that looked over the town "what are we doing here?"

"come on and i'll show you" the blonde said grabbing a bag from the back seat and getting out of the car "this is the only real good place that you can see all the fireworks, i found it last year when my mom and dad had an argument and i just drove anywhere" the blonde said sitting on the hood of her car

"it's beautiful" Rachel mumbled looking out onto the town as there was multicolor flashes from all the fireworks

"this time last year, i was in this exact position, on the hood of my car, thinking about you, the only difference was that i never though i'd have the guts to tell you how i fell, and i only ever came up here ever time i had to think, think about you"

"then why did you bring me here, if it's your place to think?"

"because i said i wanted our first day to be special and this was the best i could do, ooh and i also brought cookie dough ice cream because i figured you would of had dinner with your family so you wouldn't of wanted to have a picnic" Quinn held up the tub of ice cream and two spoons making rachel smiled and lean against the car, taking the spoon out of Quinns hand

"so who was at your house tonight?" Quinn asked as both girl's tucked in to the ice cream

"Me, my dad's, my aunt and two little cousins, you?"

"me, my mom, dad, sisters and brother"

"and they didn't mind you leaving"

"they didn't even notice" the blonde mumbled and Rachel frowned

"hey, come on i'm sure they noticed"

"nope, my mom and dad where fighting, but what else is knew right? my brother was on the phone to his girlfriend, and my sisters where texting, i told them i was going out and didn't even get mumbled of acknowledgement from them" Quinn chuckled humerlessly digging her spoon into the ice cream

"Quinn..." Rachel started taking the ice cream out of the blondes hand and setting it on the car hood before standing inbetween the girls legs " do you want to come back to mind after this, we will be playing a few games, which i know is dorky but its a tradition, and then we're watching the lion king, you can sleep over to, only if you want to though"

"that's nice Rachel but i wouldn't want to impose"

"you wont be, i'm inviting you"

"and you're sure your dads wont mind"

"of course not"

"ok then, but not right now the fireworks are just starting" Quinn said and Rachel turned to go back to where she was standing but Quinn stopped her by wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back so that her back was against the blondes chest,

"why can't it be like this all the time, be this easy you know?" Quinn said resting her chin on the divas shoulder

"life is never easy"

"but it shouldnt be this hard, i like you Rachel, you make me happy and i just don't under stand why that is frowned upon"

"it isn't"

"it is though Rachel! if my dad found out he was freak out"

"look Quinn, if god was still here now he would be the first to admit he got it wrong, loving or liking someone isn't a sin, no matter who they are!"

"try convincing my dad of that"

"it isn't him i have to convince, i like you, not your father Quinn"

"but you would have to deal with my dad if we start dating"

"ok, then i will"

"you're kidding right? have you met my dad"

"yea but i would go through the full US army if it meant having a chance with you"

"that's got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

Rachel frowned turning her head to look into Quinn's eyes "you really don't know how special you are, do you Quinn?"

"i'm not special Rachel" the blonde said looking over at the fireworks

"hey, look at me" Quinn did as she was told and looked down into the girls eyes "you really do believe that don't you?"

"I'm just some stuck up cheerleader who's, like, not even a factor in my family, tell me how that's special"

Rachel turned aroudn in the girls arms, putting her hands on Quinn's cheek "you are the most special girl i've ever met Quinn, you're beautiful, talented and the most unique girl ever. i don't care what you're family says or what anyone else says, you're special to me, really special!"

"why are you being so nice to me? i was awful to you, even after i told you how i felt"

"because i knew what you were going through, how conflicted you were and still are, i don't want you thinking you're alone because you're not"

"you don't know how much that means to me" Quinn said resting her forehead against Rachel's "you're beautiful Rachel, and not actually all that small" Rachel chuckled digged her hands into the hair on the back of Quinn's neck

Quinn's eyes shot down to the other girls lips, making her lick her lips before looking back at Rachel's eyes that were practically begging her to kiss her but she knew Rachel wouldn't say it in fear of crossing the line

Quinn took a deep breath before pressing her lips onto Rachel's, it was nothing speical, just pressing there lips together for no more than five seconds yet it still knocked her for six, it was a million times better than kissing Sam, Finn and Puck put together and by the goofy grin on Rachel's face the brunette was thinking the same

"you look like Finn grinning like that" Quinn teased making the brunette blush and stuck her head into Quinn's neck,

"shutup" she mumbled into Quinn's neck making the blonde smile,

"how about we get you home huh?"

"you're still staying over right?"

"of course" Quinn smiled at Rachel before hopping off the hood and opening the door for her "after you"

"such a dork" Rachel mumbled as she got into the car

* * *

><p>"and you're sure your dads wont mind Rachel?" Quinn asked as her and Rachel walked towards the house<p>

"no Quinn, chill out"

"but i'm just showing up! and surely they must know what i put you through"

"no, umm they don't actually"

"you didn't tell them?"

"i knew you would change"

"you had that much faith in me?"

"yea" Rachel smiled up at Quinn before opening the front door "dad i'm ho..." Rachel was cut off by a Nick running into her, his arms wrapping around her leg

"hey buddy" the brunette said rolling her eyes when the boy hid behind her when he noticed Quinn "this is Quinn, Quinn, this is Nick"

"hey Nick" Quinn said smiling at the boy who just hid behing Rachel and tugged at her jumper making her crouch down

"she's pretty" the boy said into her ear making Rachel nodded and look up at Quinn

"yea, she is isn't she" Rachel said almost dreamily making Quinn's cheeks turn a tint of red

"wow, who's the chick?" Olly said walkign over to Quinn "hi, i'm Oliver but you can call me your future husband"

Rachel growled lowly before grabbing the boys ear, "living room,_ now_!" the boy nodded rubbing his ear as him and his brother walking into the living room

"ooh hang on whats that i smell?" Quinn teased pretending to smell Rachel "ooh its jealousy"

"don't be an ass" Rachel said grinning at the girl who's face was still inches from hers

"come and introduce me to your parents" she said pecking Rachel in the lips before walking towards the living, once Rachel realized Quinn had walked away she fumbled after the girl

"ooh Rachel, you're home just in time for the DVD" her dad said turning to look at her "who's your friend?"

"this is Quinn, Dad"

"nice to meet you Mr Berry"

"nice to meet you to, Quinn, but please call me Josh" the man said shaking Quinn's hand "and this is my husband and Rachel's Daddy, Leroy"

"nice to meet you sir" Quinn said nervously shaking the mans hand, he was larger than the first one, much larger, and even though they didn't know that she kind of liked they're daughter, a lot, she was still freaking out

"nice to met you to Quinn and please call me Leroy, sir makes me feel old"

Quinn smiled "sure thing"

"are you staying to watch the movie Quinn"

"um daddy i was actually hoping Quinn could sleep over tonight, there's no school tomorrow so..." Rachel shrugged, smiling hopfully at her dad's

"of course she can stay, now come on everyone is waiting for us in the living room" Rachel nodded and began walking into the living room with Quinn, her dads following behind her, there where no extra seats so Quinn and Rachel had to sit in the space that Rachel usually had to herself, which neither girl minded.

"do you like the lion king, Rachel?" Nick, who was sitting on Rachel's other side, asked

"yea i do Nick, but i cry at it, everytime" Rachel said pulling the cover off from over the back of the two seater and pulled it around her and Nick before looking at Quinn, "you want under?"

"yea" the blonde nodded pulling the over around her and leaning farther into the divas side "and i cry at this film to, this and bambi"

"Bambis so sad" Rachel said pouting up at Quinn but her attention was caught by the movie started, Quinn just continued to stare down at the girl, a fond smile on her face, this girl was perfect, which everyone knew and that was why she got picked on, but not only was she perfect, she thought Quinn was perfect and no one had ever thought that about her before.

Quinn looking over Rachel's head noticing her dad was staring her at a just visable smile on his face, Quinn coughed, smiling a little before turning back to the TV

"are you ok?" Rachel asked, clearly concerned about her coughing

"yea, i'm fine" Rachel nodded turning back to the TV as did Quinn, not wanted to get caught staring again

after about ten minutes Nick was curned up on the sofa, asleep, his head rested on Rachel's lap as she raked her hand though his hair, Quinn smiled and slipped her hand into Rachel's free one that was still under the covers, she could feel Rachel's eyes on her but wanted to make out it was not big deal so she kept her eyes on the TV, smiling to herself when Rachel leant her head on her shoudler.

This, right here, with Rachel, was where Quinn belonged, she_ knew_ that, and had _known_ it for such a long time but this just conforms it in her mind and told her that no matter how hard things got, this was worth it, the happiness, the homely feeling, _Rachel_, it was all worth it

* * *

><p><strong>all the mistakes are mine, and trust me there will be a lot, i was exhausted while doing this!<strong>


End file.
